A Perfect Christmas
by CrystalDinnerGuest
Summary: The gems struggle to make a perfect Christmas. Little do they know how hard that is.
1. Chapter 1

Steven's First Christmas

I do not own Steven Uiverse

It was late November and the winter was promising to be long and cold. While snow had not yet fallen it was below freezing and a frost coated the ground. It was in such conditions that Greg decided to call. With a knock on the farmhouse door Steven's father came right inside. After greeting the adult gems Greg stated his case.

"Hi there is Steven around?" Steven father asked.

"He's in the barn with Peridot. Shall I go get him?" replied Pearl.

"No, that won't be necessary. I know that after Steven was born we agreed not to celebrate Christmas. Christmas was Rose's favorite human holiday and without her it just doesn't feel the same. But what you told me about the cluster has me scared. It made realize that I've been a bad father. Steven has missed out on so many things-"

"Spit it out," ordered Garnet.

"I want Steven to come with me and experience a Christmas, a real Christmas before it's too late. So can I take him with me? You've got the drill to build. Steven's just going to be hanging around. So can I take my son to experience Christmas?"

"No," said Garnet coldly.

Greg and the other gems protested loudly. Garnet simply raised her hand for silence.

"As I was saying Greg you can't take Steven away for Christmas. We're going to celebrate Christmas right here at the farmhouse."

Cheers erupted in the farmhouse Pearl had refurbished.

"Ooh this is going to be so much fun. I'll go get out the old decorations, We'll have to buy a turkey and I'll make some mince pies," gushed Pearl.

"Let's not forget the presents," smiled Amethyst.

"Money's a little tight but we'll make do," smile Garnet in one of her rare smiles. "Now Greg, _go, tell, your, son_ the good news."

As the aging rocker approached the barn he could hear Steven's voice. "–and this is my favorite time of year. Every year around this time Dad, the Gems and me go out for a 'Super Special Family Mission'. We warp down to this tropical island. Oh Peri it's so much fun."

"What makes you think I'll be invited," said Peridot sadly. Geez what a whiner.

"You're part of the family now," said Steven as her kissed her cheek.

"Whoa hold the phone Stu-ball," barged in Greg. "There's been a change of plans. How would you like to spend Christmas right here with me and the Crystal Gems?"

The answer Steven gave broke his heart, "What's Christmas?"

After explaining as best he could Greg wasted no time. When he got home he went to work starting preparations. After Pearl quit her job, money got to be quite tight. He needed to make a lot of money fast if he was to give his son the perfect Christmas. Suddenly the phone rang. It was his idiot brother George.

"Hey Greg, Christmas may not be your thing but Mom's not getting any younger y'know. Anyways it would make Mom so happy if you came over with your son. He must be in college by now. We could have a real family Christmas in my trailer."

"Sorry George but I'm going to celebrate Christmas with Steven and his foster family at the old farm."

"That's great really great I'm sure it will be wonderful."

First Obstacle

As Pearl unearthed the old Christmas decorations from the temple storeroom she frowned. Mold had grown on the ribbons and tinsel, the lights and ornaments were tarnished and shattered. Yet another unexpected expense this month. While the gem could do some research on the net to find cheaper alternatives it would still take time and money. Then there was still the drill to contend with.

It was a Christmas miracle. Greg was wondering how he could possibly afford to buy his son the WowWe virtual game console but the answer was right here. God bless the internet. Posted right on the job board was exactly what he was looking for.

Wanted older man to play Santa at the Seaview mall in Oceantown. Must be portly, have real beard and own costume. Make lots of cash for your perfect Christmas.

Greg smiled slyly. He already had a Santa costume somewhere. How would they like him if he brought his own elf?

Steven was going stir crazy. While everybody was rushing about, building the drill or preparing for this Christmas Steven was cooling his heels. There was only so much he could do at the barn and Peridot couldn't play with him right now. He wanted to go home, his real home in Beach City.

He found Pearl getting into the family car.

"Hey Pearl, what are doing" he asked.

"Steven you startled me. I'm just getting some Christmas decorations and some supplies," answered Pearl.

"Can I come with you and we could take Peridot. You know Garnet doesn't like her being left alone."

Pearl frowned. The boy was developing a full grown crush but that was to be expected after all the Maheswarans didn't allow Steven to be left alone with Connie anymore.

"Okay Steven you and Peridot can come but stay in town."

The boy whooped with joy and rushed to get Peridot.

When Pearl reached Beach City she gave Steven some money and prepared to drop him off at his father's carwash. She could see that Greg was wearing a Santa costume.

"Oh Steven good to see you little man. I was going to see you at the barn." Greg's eyes lit up as he saw Peridot come out of the van.

"Hey Dad what are you wearing?" asked his son.

"It's just a costume for a new job. I'm going to make a little extra cash. Hey do you mind if I borrow Peridot for a while?"

Before the boy could answer Greg had shoved his friend into his van. The little green gem gave an eep. Then the pair drove off.

Pearl looked down at the boy. When did he start frowning like that? "Steven don't be like that you've got the entire Beach City to explore and perhaps you can meet up with Connie."

That brought his smile back. Pearl watched the boy rush straight into town and then turned to start her own work.

Nothing is more forlorn than a tourist town during off season. Despite the strange decorations dispersed among the stores and houses the town had a desolate look. Mr. Smiley's Arcade and several shops on the board walk were closed. Steven wandered aimlessly in a town getting ready for an event he didn't know or understand. Questions burned in the young man's mind. Why was there a large decorated tree in the middle of the town square? What was with all these sales and the desperation as stores urged people to buy, buy, buy.

Finally he bumped into a familiar face literally. He quickly apologized to the mayor's son Buck Dewey.

"Steven you're looking bummed, what's the matter?"

"Oh hey, I've never been into town at this time of year. It's so strange Buck can you tell me about Christmas?"

The young man was taken aback. "Steven I'm not the person to ask I'm Jewish." Steven look disappointed. "But I know just the people to ask."

When they got to Fish Stew Pizza, the pair found the family cheerfully singing a Christmas carol from the radio.

"We're just closing up," called out Koffi.

"We're not here for pizza," said Buck. "Steven wants to know about Christmas."

A look of pity crossed the mans' face, "You mean the Gems never- well I guess they wouldn't they're not Christian. Steven sit right down I'll make you some cocoa. Girls get to work. Mother why don't tell Steven the true meaning of Christmas."

The old lady gently brushed Steven's hair as she sat down. "Okay Christmas is a wonderful time of year. It marks the day when the greatest man on Earth was born, Jesus Christ. Two thousand years ago the world was a much different place-"

Steven eyes widened as he heard the story of Jesus Christ' s birth, the star of Bethlehem and the impact a carpenter can have on the world. When Nanefua had finished his eyes lit up.

"Oh that's sounds wonderful but that doesn't explain the decorations and the sales going on."

The old woman sighed sadly, "I'm afraid that Christmas has been commercialized Steven. All these decorations and presents were just a way of celebrating Christ's birth but Big Business has perverted it, that now the message is greed and the fear that we don't do enough for our families."

"That still doesn't explain why the Gems and Dad are suddenly deciding to celebrate Christmas." Said Steven.

"Well Christmas is also a time when families get together and show that their love for each other. Perhaps that is why the gems are celebrating Christmas. Tell you what, this Saturday come with us to the Seventh Day Adventist's church and we'll tell you more."

Steven hastily thanked the Pizza's as he left. Nanefue called out to him and wished him a merry Christmas. As he walked further along the boardwalk. He saw that the Fryman's chip shop was open. Steven breathed a sigh of relief as he saw that it was Ronaldo and not his father tending the shop.

"Steven you've lost weight," exclaimed Ronaldo.

"I've been at the barn and thanks to your Dad, I lost the taste for fried foods. Ronaldo can you tell me about Christmas?"

"Christmas? Christmas?" Ronaldo nostrils began flaring. Steven was beginning to regret asking him. "Christmas is a lie. Oh it's supposed to be a season of love and forgiveness but our corporate overlords have turned it into a season of greed and self-indulgence. I hate the tinsel, I hate the commercialization and I hate eggnog."

Steven backed away slowly. Maybe it would be best to observe Christmas from a safe distance through the TV for instance.

Second Obstacle

"Wait George, you're coming to the farmhouse for Christmas with Mom?" cried Greg.

Unbelievable, now he'll have to buy more food, bedding and presents. At least he got the Santa job thanks a certain green elf.

Peridot fumed. The Crystal Gems taken away everything. They had taken her limb enhancers, her vid screen, her freedom and now her dignity. Forced to wear a ridiculous costume she handled one brat after another while Greg played the role of some mythological being all the while smiling pretty for the camera.

"Hi Peri take this kid back to his parents will ya," ordered Greg. She had lost all respect for the human.

The brat in question was screaming about getting the wrong toy. "I wants the red super ranger the red."

She had enough, "Human child you're behaving foolishly. Christ mas isn't about toys it's about being together with your family and enjoying their company."

The child at 5 years old didn't understand, "Mommy that mean elf said I won't get any toys for Christmas."

The undeveloped human ran its overindulgent progenitors. Three more weeks of this slag.

It was Saturday and Steven was walking to the Big Donut after church at the Seventh Day Adventists'. He was feeling like having an extra special donut when he saw Lars of all people tending shop alone.

"Lars I didn't think I'd see you today," said Steven.

"I'm doing extra hours to buy Sadie an extra special gift this Christmas," Who would have thought that Lars would be so happy about work?

"So Christmas is about gifts?"

"You bet! Christmas time is about giving gifts to the ones you love. The more expensive the better. I'm buying Sadie this heart shaped pendant. She'll be so happy. With any luck we'll have a very Merry Christmas if you know what I mean." Lars leered knowingly.

Just then Pearl drove up in the family car.

When he got in Steven turned to Pearl, "Hey Pearl can I have some money?"

"Steven money's a bit tight right now."

"I know but I want to get you guys each a Christmas gift."

Pearl's mouth quivered "Oh Steven that's so sweet but we Gems aren't interested in material things. All we want for Christmas is you."

"Can we stop off at the used book store?"

Pearl smiled. Her baby was growing up so fast.

Steven could never get used to the sight at the bookstore. All those books in one place he didn't know where to start. So he went up to the cashier and asked about books about celebrating Christmas. The older man who kind of looked like a skinny version of dad pointed him to a specially made up shelf for the season. Stars lit up in the boy's eyes he saw exactly what he wanted pulling book after book off the shelf he rushed back to the salesclerk.

"Now Steven, that's way too many books. We just don't have that much money," chided Pearl.

"But I need these if I'm going to celebrate Christmas."

"Just take two for now."

In the end Steven chose 'A Pioneer's Christmas' and 'The true history of Christmas'. Those proved very useful to the Gems in the coming weeks.

The next few days left Steven bored and fuming. While the drill was put on hold for missing parts he saw very little of Peridot and the rest of the gems were scrambling with holiday preparations. He started to look forward to Saturdays with the Pizzas at church. Having enough of this he confronted Pearl as she was baking.

Steven started uncomfortably, "Pearl it's about this Christmas thing. I'm not liking it. Oh Geez this is difficult. I know you guys are working really hard trying to get money and all but I miss Super Special Family Mission. By time last year we would have been on the beach drinking virgin coladas. Dad would be cooking something special on his barbecue and you would be splashing about in the water. So can we forget this thing and go back to where it was?"

"Oh Steven I'm so sorry. We got caught up in preparing for Christmas we forgot about you. I think that going back to our Super Special Mission would be wonderful but we can't"

A look of hurt crossed Steven's face. Reluctantly Pearl continued, "You see your grandmother and uncle George are coming over. Your grandmother's very sick so she can't go with us on our Special Mission and face it Garnet would sooner bubble Peridot than take her with us to Family Mission."

"Then can I take part on the preparations. I've got some ideas."

That night Steven went to bed frustrated and lonely. Usually late at night he would visit Peridot and watch some late night TV in the barn but the technician and his Dad were trapped in a snowstorm and couldn't make it back. With some difficulty we feel asleep and found himself straight into a strange dream.

He found himself in a small dark room. He could see a fat woman stirring a crockpot of chocolate while a dinosaur stood in attendance.

"You're looking very glum Steven," said the woman.

"It's just that I want to buy some Christmas presents for my family but I don't have any money," said the boy sadly.

"That's okay money's very tight right now for me too. So I'm making my Christmas presents. Right now I'm making almond bark." Said the woman as she poured the chocolate over a tray of almonds.

"Couldn't you just buy some almond bark?"

The chocolate instantly hardened.

"Steven the point of a handmade gift isn't the money you spend. It's about the love and care you put into it," Then she produced a hammer and started smashing her bark.

Steven thanked the odd pair as he left the dream.

"You should have told him that handmade gifts cost just as much as bought ones," said the dinosaur.

It was late at night with wind chill of -20C when Greg finally reached his carwash. After he had parked the van he tossed Peridot a sleeping bag.

"Okay lets crash in the van and you can wash off in the carwash sink," said Greg the cold air frosting his breath.

Peridot replied snootily, "These facilities are inadequate."

"Well la-di-da this may not be the Ritz but you're a gem you can stand much colder conditions like outer space."

"These facilities are inadequate for you. Tonight you risk the possibility of freezing off your body parts. You will lose much needed energy and nutrition growing them back."

"uh Peri human body parts don't grow back. Look I'd like to take us to a hotel but we just don't have the cash."

"There is the beach house. The Crystal Gems aren't currently occupying it."

Peridot smiled as Greg agreed. Now her plan would come to fruition.

As soon as Steven's father reached the domicile Peridot rushed straight into the bathroom. Stripping off those ridiculous clothes she jumped straight into the shower. After the shower she found Greg waiting for her at the door.

"You just wanted to have a shower didn't you?" the man accused.

"Greg I smell of vomitus, I am locked in the cold barn when the gems have no use for me and I am sorely in need of downtime. Can you blame me for this manipulation?"

The human gave her a dark look. "Fine but I'm calling Pearl in the morning."

On Saturday after church Steven prowled the town looking for some ideas. Love and care how do you express that. Then he saw the perfect solution at a small shop called the Knittery. Posted right outside was a notice that said Christmas knitting circle free make the ones you love that special gift. Steven marched right in he could get some wool and make some gifts for Dad and the gems. He left holding a pair of knitting needles it was all he could afford.

Amethyst thought that this Christmas would be fun but it wasn't. She was stuck in the middle of nowhere away from her junk and forbidden to eat any of the cookies Pearl had made. It wasn't a total loss. At night time after Peridot came back from work with Greg she and Steven would watch TV in barn with Peridot. It was during one such night that she had her great idea.

They had just finished an Edwardian Christmas on PBS when the Antiques Roadshow came on. The people in the show were displaying the best junk she had seen when she saw something amazing.

"I have that in my junk pile," commented the purple gem.

"Amethyst that thing is worth over 2000 dollars!" exclaimed Steven.

"Is that a lot of money?" asked Peridot.

"Oh yeah it's a lot. We'll be able to buy whatever we want I think we just might save Christmas," said Amethyst cheerily.

"That's great but can you help me pick up a tree and some pine boughs in the morning," asked Steven.

Peridot trudged after the pair in the snow trying to keep up. While she had gotten her fill of the Christmas Spirit in Oceantown helping Steven and Amethyst pick out a tree sure beat being locked in the barn. She scanned the horizon for a suitable tree. All she knew was that it had to be some sort of conifer. She turned when she heard Steven yelp for joy.

"There's the perfect tree, right there," shouted Steven.

"Ah, Steven that's great but its right next to the highway and we need to move it quickly if we don't want to get caught." Said Amethyst reluctantly.

"No problem I know exactly what to do." The boy then started to pee on the tree's roots.

Peridot gasped in amazement as she saw the large plant shudder and jerk as it became mobile. Steven then ordered the tree to follow him. Which it did exactly that using its roots as limbs to walk across the snow. This must be his mother's magic at work.

Peridot giggled, "Steven I just saw your injector."

After that she passed out.

Upon seeing Peridot face down in the snow Steven gave a little shriek. Quickly he ordered the tree to pick up the prone gem. Amethyst was freaking out a little saying "She'll be okay," over and over again. Setting his mouth firmly Steven marched straight down to the farmhouse.

Pearl was putting the last touches on a batch of cookies when she saw an unusual sight even for her. Steven and Amethyst leading a walking pine tree straight to the farmhouse but the strangeness didn't stop there. In the trees branches was an unconscious Peridot. The little technician did not look well, her form flickered from exhaustion. The pale gem rushed out of the farmhouse.

"What happened?" Pearl cried.

"I don't know," said Steven allowing himself to cry. "We had just picked this tree when Peridot collapsed. We were having so much fun I don't know what went wrong."

Pearl, however did. It was obvious to anyone who looked, that Peridot was a juvenile with her small stature, stubby limbs and temper tantrums. Being locked in a cold barn, working from morning to night plus the emotional strain of being isolated was not good for an adult gem let alone a child. Not to mention the fact that the little gem was probably starved.

Pearl straightened up, "Everybody get into the car. We're going back to the temple."

The entire group including the tree climbed straight into the car. As Pearl drove she saw what looked like a concerned look coming from the tree.

"Hey look Peridot made a new friend," laughed Amethyst.

When they got there, Pearl ran straight to the feeding chamber inside the rest of the group following her. She gently picked up the green gem and explained the situation.

"Peridot is suffering light starvation. It's to be expected. After months on the run and then working for us she exhausted her energy reserves. She'll be okay she just needs to feed for the day. Afterwards we need to seriously rethink about the way all of us have been treating her."

Once inside the plain white chamber, she ordered the chamber to run at maximum power, laid Peridot down and pulled off her jumpsuit.

Peridot woke to the sound of pounding on the chamber's door. She lay back down hoping it would stop. From the corner of her eye she saw movement. It was Pearl, she had been waiting for her all along and now she was moving towards the chamber door. Peridot shook her head. From outside the technician could hear Greg's muffled voice. Grumbling she shuffled towards the door.

"Sorry Dot Greg just followed me into the temple," apologized the purple gem.

Peridot glared upwards towards a clearly flustered Greg. "What is there something you want?" Greg backed away as Peridot left the chamber. "Tell me Greg do you like me? No, have you tried doing anything nice for me? Well why should I have to help you with your ridiculous holiday duties?"

"Peridot, we all have to make sacrifices for Christmas." Stammered Greg.

The green technician jabbed her finger "Oh and am I going to be involved in this Christmas.?Oh I've been playing the good little elf for all those squalling brats at the mall but it ends now. Did you even ask if I wanted to help you with your new job? No you just packed me away into your van and used me like I was some tool. Did any of you think to let me into the farmhouse, give me a simple cookie or even give me a cup of hot coffee?"

"That's ah hot cocoa."

"Whatever, the point is except for Steven the only time you people even talk to me is if you want something. Amethyst I know that Garnet ordered you to play chaperon for Steven and me during our late night TV sessions."

"I still had fun doing it," muttered the purple Gem.

Peridot's face softened, "Fine what did you want with me?"

"Um me and Steven were wondering if you like to look through my junk pile and find any good stuff to sell?"

Peridot took Steven by the arm. The boy turned a beet red. She turned to Greg and said, "Now if you excuse me, I'm going to do something I enjoy with someone I actually like."

Amethyst burst out laughing, "Peridot you're not wearing any clothes."

"Arrgh fine, I'll get my symbiote."

Greg looked down at his son. There were stars in Steven's eyes. The boy was enjoying this too much. "Hold on bucko I still need an elf."

With the help of Peridot, Pearl and the tree Amethyst found quite the haul of antiques. Leaving the tree at the temple the trio carried the first batch of antiques into town. They found the first antiques store they came to a small little shop called Precious Memories and unloaded their haul.

They left the store laughing. Pearl was counting the money they earned.

"Who would have thought a chamber pot would be in so much demand," said Amethyst.

"And with some refurbishing of your other valuables, we'll be able to make much more," stated Peridot." So Pearl how much did we make?"

Pearl's faced widened in a grin, "Three thousand dollars. With this amount of money alone Christmas is saved. What could possibly go wrong now?"


	2. Chapter 2

Steven's First Christmas Part II

"You have 5 tickets to the Nutcracker and you want to take us to see it?" cried Pearl happily. "I'll just tell Steven, ohh its going to so much fun…"

Garnet listened to Pearl go on and chitter about taking Steven and Peridot to the ballet. Didn't she realize the danger she was putting Steven in? How that this event would make Peridot and Steven closer. Garnet gritted her teeth. She had to put a stop to this.

Later on as Pearl was fussing with Steven over the new suit they got for this stupid ballet. Garnet confronted Peridot in the was smiling to herself as she fiddled with her hair in a mirror. If the little gem thought that she was going to the Nutcracker she'd better think again.

"I see the taumergic oscillator has been installed, I'll just inspect your handy work," said Garnet.

Roughly she pulled off the panel. Peridot rushed at her but Garnet simply knocked her aside. The technician yelped. Once inside Garnet pulled at the workings of the drill destroying vital connections and equipment.

The little technician screamed, "My drill you've destroyed thousands of hours of work. You stupid megaclod."

"What a terrible job you've done. Looks like you're not going to the ballet."

From behind her Garnet heard a loud squawk, "Garnet what on Earth have you done to the drill. Goddess no, the oscillator is broken it'll take months to replace."

"Peridot did it."

Pearl gave Garnet a dirty look and guided Peridot away. "The deal with the Maheswarans was that Peridot comes too. It seems that some people have the Christmas spirit more than others."

When Pearl reached the Maheswarans she dropped off the two children. Dr. Maheswaran greeted the two children as they entered. Inside Connie was waiting for them in a beautiful floor length sleeveless dress.

"Peridot," said Connie's mother. "You've done a wonderful job with your hair but you need to dress a little more formally. Darling go upstairs and find something for Peridot to wear."

Peridot looked at the people in the room. Everyone was dressed in was what was this planet's formal wear. Females appeared to prefer some sort of dress. No matter it was simple enough to do.

"Thank you very much but I should be fine," answered Peridot.

The little gem concentrated a bit. Her clothes morphed and shifted finally producing a floor length dress.

Steven looked at Peridot starry eyed. She looked so beautiful. She had morphed her clothes into an emerald green dress that flared out at the waist. While her shoulders were bare she wore arm length sleeves and of course yellow diamonds were scattered throughout her dress.

"Is this acceptable?" asked Peridot shyly.

As the Maheswarans drove Doug turned to Peridot in the back seat. "So Peridot is there anything like Christmas on your planet?"

"Well there is something. On Home world we celebrate the New Year. It is the only holiday of the year, think of every weekend and holiday rolled into one. On that day every citizen does no work. There are parties, dances and concerts everywhere but I am a minor and cannot join in."

"What?" cried Steven, "No parties for kids. That's awful."

"Steven gems don't have families so minors are left to fend for themselves. A holiday in a way for the younger gems. Well there was this one time I was at a New Year's celebration but I can't remember it."

"How can that possibly be?" asked Connie this time.

"It all started technically the day after New Year's. Yellow Diamond herself had taken my crèche and organized a banquet in a ballroom. There was music, food and intoxicants. I was so worried about making a bad impression I nursed a vial of glow wine in the sidelines. When I woke up later I was hanging upside down from the chandelier. Yellow Diamond had meant well but the servings and doses were all based on adult gems. The gala turned into a complete disaster. Take a naturally unstable gem type like a Peridot get them intoxicated then multiply that by 500. Every single member of my crèche was drunk. There were at least 3 deaths, the property damage was staggering. After that no more parties."

The uncomfortable silence lasted until they were in the lobby. When they finally got to their seats Connie wedged herself between Steven and Peridot. It did not work as Steven would look over at Peridot every so often while the little gem blushed an emerald green. It wasn't fair. If she had a magic dress Steven would be looking at her not some space alien.

When intermission came Peridot came right up to her mother, "Mrs. Maheswaran I have a question to ask you."

"And what would that be?"

"I can infer the function this cracker but what are nuts?"

Later after they came back Garnet watched in sorrow as Peridot and Steven left the car. Peridot laughed as she danced with a colorful toy of some sort. The boy looked on absolutely smitten, he whispered something into the Home world gem's ear and they left the nutcracker being left behind.

Peridot felt so much joy as Steven led her deeper into the forest. They were finally going to fuse. When they came to a clearing they finally stopped. Steven pulled her into an embrace. His eyes shining with love.

"Oh Peridot, you're so beautiful," he said just before he kissed her.

Despite the cold the technician felt herself warm up. The kisses became more urgent and serious as they staggered around in the snow finally crashing into a nearby tree trunk. It was then that she realized that this wasn't fusion at least not gem fusion.

"Steven what are we doing?" she gasped.

The boy blushed, "When two humans love each other they, uh. You really don't understand."

"I suppose I don't. Are there any manuals on this subject?"

"No, not in this house Pearl says I'm not ready to-Peridot, do want to go inside and have some hot cocoa?" asked the boy.

The children walked hand in hand back to the farmhouse and Peridot was back to her jumpsuit. Still, the pair had only eyes for each other as they bumped into an angry Garnet.

The permafusion looked down at the pair. Her arms crossed, "I don't care what we agreed upon Peridot you're staying in the barn tonight."

The evening turned out to be nice anyway. Pearl had made some hot cocoa for the pair to drink. Wrapped up cozily in a blanket Peridot surveyed the scene, Amethyst was stringing some popped corn on a thread, Pearl was placing some pine boughs artfully around the domicile even Balsam the tree was enjoying itself lounging by the fire. And there was Garnet.

The box headed clod pulled down her glasses and gave her a stare. She pointed to her 3 eyes and then to Peridot. The message was clear I'll be watching you.

"Alright, it's time to trim the tree," announced Pearl.

Balsam shuddered and hid behind Peridot for protection.

"No, no what Pearl meant to say is we're going to decorate you," laughed Amethyst.

Relieved Balsam submitted to having ornament after ornament being placed on its branches and being strung up with strings of popcorn and lights. Finally Pearl hoisted Steven up to place the star on the top. Peridot produced a mirror allowing Balsam to see their handy work. It ended soon enough, after Steven was sent to bed, Garnet frog marched Peridot to the cold barn.

Later on that night as Peridot lay curled up in a ball during her downtime a figure crept into the barn. It watched as Peridot shivered in her sleep. Balsam then as gently as it could, placed a warm blanket over the sleeping technician. It wasn't much but it was the best the tree could do.

Pearl was searching all the old gem sites via the warp gates for a new oscillator when Garnet got the call.

"You've got a monster, rampaging through Beach City?" asked Garnet. "We'll be right on it. You did the right thing to call us."

Placing the phone down Garnet turned to Amethyst, "Where's Steven?"

"Pearl dropped him off at his knitting circle. Don't worry Peridot's working on something in the barn."

Upon hearing the news Garnet marched straight into the barn. The little dancer was indeed working on something while the tree watched.

"Peridot stop what you are doing? We need to stop a gem monster," ordered Garnet.

"You know full well that my fighting skills are minimal. Why don't you leave me alone and finish my work?"

"No, I don't trust you."

"What are you afraid that I'll make a spaceship out of these spare parts and fly away?"

"You may have fooled the rest of my team but not me. You are a Home world gem as such not to be in any way trusted."

"Well Garnet it seems we're at a crossroads I can't take part in the fight and I can't be left alone. What will you decide oh great and wise leader?"

Half an hour later Peridot found herself once again in her elf costume at the Seaview Mall. She grumbled under her breath in Gemmish. Surely the Shadow Proclaimation had something to say on the cruel and unusual treatment of prisoners.

Third Obstacle

Meanwhile in Beach City Garnet narrowly dodged a ruby colored laser beam shot from the gem monster. This job was getting harder all the time. Not only was the gem monster unusually tough but the form it chose was that of a giant reindeer with a bright red nose from which it shot laser beams. This made the residents of Beach city not at all afraid they stood around taking photos while the gems fought. To make matters worse Steven had wandered in and was taking part in the battle. While Amethyst had tangled the monster's legs with her whip Garnet charged at the thing's head. The monster was not defenseless. Using its antlers, it tossed Garnet into the air.

"The church noo," cried Steven as he ran towards the flying Garnet.

The box headed gem crashed right though the Seventh Day Adventist's stained glass window. Garnet poofed as she landed. When she woke up later on she awoke to see an angry Steven and Amethyst glaring down at her.

"Ten thousand freaking dollars," shouted Amethyst. "That's how much it costs to replace the church window. Tell me are you trying to ruin Christmas?"

"Now I can never show my face at the church or the Pizzas," said Steven barely sobbing.

When Greg dropped Peridot off at the farmhouse he saw Steven fiddling with something. As Peridot rushed to the washroom to wash away 'that human vomit stink', Greg approached his son.

"Hey Stu ball whatya doing," said the man ruffling his son's hair.

"I'm making Christmas presents right now I'm knitting pot holders for Pearl," said the boy.

"Steven that's nice but you don't have to get us anything."

"Dad I'm not a kid anymore. Everybody's working really hard especially Pearl, I want to take part too."

The boy's mouth was firmly set. Reluctantly Greg left him alone

The following morning Steven went into the barn to find Peridot working on something. The technician was smiling and humming an unfamiliar tune. When she saw Steven the little gem hastily covered what she working on with a tarp.

"You look like you're enjoying yourself. What'ya making?" asked the boy.

"It's a surprise," the green gem approached Steven. The boy flushed as she got uncomfortably close. "Steven I have a favor to ask you. As you know Pearl is searching the world for a taumergic oscillator. I want to take a different tack, maybe the humans had already found one? Steven I need your help I need to search the internet and find this oscillator."

"Okay but we'll need Amethyst to drive us back to the beach house."

From the corner of her eye Garnet saw Amethyst, Steven and the Home world gem pile into the car. Nowhere in her future vision could have prepared her the teaming up of these 3 young people. The Terrible Trio giggled to themselves as they started the car and drove off.

Greg had just taken a shower and was reading a book over a glass of beer. Suddenly the door burst open and the terrible trio entered.

"Gahh Greg put some clothes on you looked like a beached whale," said Amethyst.

Steven tried not to look at his father, "So Peridot do you have the oscillator on you?"

Peridot smiled and pulled the thing out of her hair. Thanks to Garnet the oscillator was severely dented and had lost its once pristine and beautiful shape.

Steven smiled back. "Great, let's surf the net."

Five hours into searching, they found 4 possible matches, however there was a problem 3 of the potential oscillators were in other continents and the fourth although in the US was located in Los Angeles.

Amethyst looked uncomfortable," Guys I hate to tell you this but none of those places have a warp gate nearby. We might fit in at Beach city but not Vladistock."

"Couldn't we just borrow Peridot's escape pod and fly in quick as you please," asked Steven.

"Pearl did a supply run with our old shuttle near Roswell New Mexico, not a good thing."

"Say Peri you're smart can't you just make one of those?"

"Steven I can't make the oscillator. It has delicate microcircuits I'd need a class 1 micro scanner and replicator," replied Peridot.

"Guys its getting late," Greg called out. "Steven shouldn't you be getting to bed?"

Peridot removed her visor and rubbed her eyes, "I should get some rest as well. My mind is going Steve I can feel it."

Steven whooped for joy, "We'll have our very first sleepover. I'll get Connie's nightie from my last sleepover."

"Just go with it Dot," urged Amethyst.

Later on in the night Greg got up from the couch and walked up to Steven's cubby. His boy looked so cute when he was sleeping so Greg pulled back the covers to take a closer look. At first the pair looked so innocent, Steven in his pajamas cuddling his alien friend in her little white nightie. Then he noticed something, his boy was finally growing up. He gently shook his son awake. The young man looked up at him.

"Get up Stu-ball, you're too old for sleepovers."

"But Dad, why?"

"You're old enough to enjoy them. Now come to the couch."

The next morning a grumpy Steven awoke Peridot. He walked the technician over to Amethyst who was waiting by the temple door. When they got to her room they found some useful parts but not everything.

"Hmmm I'll need a computer capable of 3d processing and I could use some gem tech," said Peridot as she rubbed her chin.

"I'll take us to Garnet's room. She has the best stuff," said the purple gem.

"I'll go back to the house, don't move," added Steven.

He came back a few minutes later with a smile on his face.

"Steven your game consoles!" exclaimed Peridot.

Never had Steven looked so much like an adult, "Time to put away childish things. Besides when has playing hours of videogames ever paid off."

When Peridot threw her arms around Steven and kissed him he was glad his father wasn't around. As the kiss deepened he wished that Amethyst wasn't there either. The purple gem pushed them apart saying something about green grandkids. With great reluctance Peridot and Steven followed Amethyst to Garnet's room.

There was indeed everything the technician could ask for. Although the technology was archaic it was still serviceable. There was still the matter of Garnet, when Peridot asked fearfully about it. Amethyst waved her hand away.

"This is wonderful but we can't build a portable one, we should take these parts back to the barn," declared Peridot.

"Can we take some other stuff as well? I've a favor the ask you," Steven then whispered in into the technician's ear. Where they pointed? If so that would just too cute.

When they got back they found Pearl lying on the couch. The adult gem was in her jumpsuit and looked quite singed. She coughed out a puff of smoke.

"P where have you been" exclaimed Amethyst.

"Vladistock," Pearl answered.

"Okay we're going to move some stuff into the barn now," said Steven.

"Make sure you're done by dinnertime. Your Grandmother and Uncle will be here by then," called out Pearl.

It was dark when the car arrived. The entire family including Peridot was waiting inside. The technician watched Greg hug a fatter version of himself. His brother had short hair and looked like a stupider version of Steven's father. The brother then pushed a rather broken down female in a chair, with the same stupid expression on her face.

"Merry Christmas Mom," cried Greg.

The human aging process was not kind. If this was Home world the elderly female would be euthanized. Steven father wheeled the old woman to a sprig of mistletoe. While her other son looked down at Steven.

"Somehow, I thought you would be taller," George said.

Greg cried out happily, "Look Mom mistletoe."

He then motioned to George and they both kissed their mother's cheeks. Pearl walked over still wearing her jumpsuit. Steven father pulled her into his arms and kissed her. As they kiss deepened Peridot looked at Steven. Steven looked at Peridot. They were of one mind.

"Die, Die, Die," shouted the green gem as she stomped on the mistletoe.

"No Peridot," cried Steven. "Throw it into the fire."

Overcrowding and childhood trauma. The gems had created a typical Christmas.

Fourth Obstacle

The nest morning as Steven and Peridot were working on a Christmas surprise in the barn. George reluctantly approached Greg.

"Greg I need your help. I don't have enough pills for Mom to last the holidays. Well actually she threw them out. Could we go into town and get her pills I've got a prescription."

Later after the pair had left the pharmacy. Greg looked in disbelief at the bill.

"Five hundred dollars," cried Greg. Looks like he needs to do extra hours as Santa at the mall.

Fifth Obstacle

Greg did his best to smile and look happy for the children but he was getting impatient. It was close to closing time and he needed his pay. During a lull Peridot turned to him. She did not look happy dressed as an elf but he had to admit she was one of the best elves here. At least she didn't turn up drunk or shout at the children.

She spoke in Gemmish, "This is pointless. You should be at home with your family."

Greg spoke through a fake smile, "Peridot I have to work I have to get money for that WowWe gamestation that Steven wants."

Humans, he should have been there when Steven sacrificed his game consoles. "Steven doesn't want a WowWe what he wants is you."

"I'm not like you I can't whip up something from the seat of my pants. Finally quitting time."

The pair made their way to down to the paymaster's office in the basement. Behind the desk was pale man with a greedy and cruel look on his face. Greg saw the other Santas leave with disappointed looks on their faces, finally it was his turn. He tore open the envelope only to receive 200 dollars.

"What's this? Booth rentals, coffee and catering? I've worked over 100 hours. I've got a kid to support" said Greg he could feel his blood beginning to boil.

The man just smirked, "It's enough to buy you some booze rummy."

From the corner Peridot spoke up. She was not used to English so she spoke and hesitantly, "What about my pay?"

"You're obviously a minor and an illegal alien. Beat it before I call immigration," sneered the man.

Greg had to carry the little gem away as she cursed and screamed at the paymaster. Thank God she was swearing in Gemmish. Still what the girl was saying made Greg blush. When they got to the van she had calmed down. She looked away shamefaced. Seeing this put a hand on her shoulder. She looked up.

"I agree with everything you said back there but did you have to insult that man's mother?" smiled Greg.

"Is there time to make it to the hardware store?" she asked.

"We'll get that sled," Greg said assuredly.

"That I need to get some parts for Steven's present. You see I'm building…"

Greg listened to her Christmas plans for Steven and her plans for the rest of the family. It sure beat a mesely sled bigtime.

"Hey Peri how about I help you out with your special project?"

The next morning found Peridot smiling at a newly built replicator. Because of the archaic technology the thing was huge but that being aside to was time to take it out for a test run.

"Yes little P," said Amethyst as she entered the barn. "What ya got there."

"It's my replicator."

"Cool what can it make?"

"Anything I want."

"Great I've got a little project I want you to work on," Amethyst then whispered into the little gem's ear.

The young gem sniggered, "That should be no problem. I was thinking of trying something out on this anyway."

"Hey are you going back to work? It's time to have some fun girlfriend"

"Oh Amethyst this is fun for me."

"Whaaa?"

"Think of it. I have a series of set tasks to perform with a set goal and reward. Besides I like tinkering like this."

Suddenly the barn doors burst open. "Okay I've got the paintballs," shouted Greg.

Amethyst left the barn with a frown. So Peridot was sucking up to them. It was just like Garnet said.

Meanwhile Greg looked a strange dented ring like structure being scanned by what looks like some sort of gem tech and was that Steven's gamecube?

"It's a taumergic oscillator I'm scanning it for Pearl's Christmas present," said Peridot helpfully. No response from Greg, "With the scanners and virtual reconstruction the machine part should be ready within 48 hours. Hey want to help me build Steven's present?"

Oh Goddess, she was trying so hard. Why did everyone in this planet have to be so difficult?

George wasn't smart like his brother Greg. Math and planning escaped him but he was a good observer. He noticed how the gems especially Garnet treated Peridot. How they spoke coldly to the green kid, making her work all the time and keeping her in the barn. It wasn't fair. He had to do something. He found the so called leader drinking coffee on the couch while the purple one and Greg's new girlfriend talked in low voices. Geez this was uncomfortable.

Where to start? "Garnet I really appreciate how you've made my Mom and me feel welcome but I can't help noticing the way you treat Peridot. I mean c'mon you've practically banished the kid to the barn. Christmas is a time of goodwill and forgiveness. What has she done to deserve this get bad grades, crash the car?"

The other gems stopped talking as they stared at Greg's brother. Garnet looked up coldly. "George you've haven't known us long so I'll let this pass. We Gems and Peridot are aliens from another world. Our lives are complicated and far beyond your understanding."

"So what did Peridot do? Crash the spaceship?"

Garnet face palmed. The other gems giggled uneasily. It was time to talk to Peridot anyway. Oh dear he had made things much worse.

A little while later he followed Garnet to the barn. He waited outside as he could hear the big gem bark and shout something to a smaller tearful voice. Then he heard a crash. Quickly he hid behind a nearby tree. When Garnet had left he waited until it was safe and then entered. Was he found Peridot sitting to ground snuffling. As soon as she heard him she scurried off into a corner.

"Leave me human," she commanded.

"Look I'm sorry that Garnet's being so mean to you. I mean you've been working so hard, shouldn't you enjoy the season like everyone else?"

"I'm a prisoner of war, everyone else except for Steven doesn't like me. Besides I don't want them to see."

"What that you're human? Okay bad choice of words, it's cold in here and I'm sure the Geneva Convention says something about giving hot chocolate to prisoners."

She smiled sadly and took his hand, "I'm so lucky that Steven takes after his human side of the family."

Sixth Obstacle

"What? Amethyst did you just eat the turkey," said Pearl as she wrung her hair.

"The raw turkey? That's gross," cried Steven as he looked up from his knitting.

Amethyst made a face, "Chill dudes with all the money we made we can easily buy a new one."

"But it's Christmas eve, never mind I'll go to the supermarket and get us something," sighed Greg.

The aging rocker spent the next several hours searching supermarket after supermarket for a turkey. Unfortunately they were all out and by the time the stores had closed Greg couldn't even secure a decent ham. With a heavy heart he drove back to the farmhouse to give the bad news.

Only to be greeted by an amazing sight. Pearl was in the kitchen plucking a huge bird while a battered Peridot sat woozily on a kitchen chair. The green gem was covered with bruises and white feathers.

"Peridot murdered a swan," explained Pearl.

Later on in the evening, there came a loud knock at the door.

"It's the game warden. I thought nobody saw us," panicked Pearl. Quickly she shoved the dressed bird into the oven but that still left the head, feathers guts and feet to deal with. Stamping on the unfortunate Peridot's foot she caused the green gem's mouth to open. Upon which ,"Pearl shoved the evidence of their crime into the little technician. Peridot clutched her stomach and staggered away.

When Greg opened the door he found not the game warden but instead two very concerned police officers.

"Mr. Universe we're looking for your mother," said one policeman. "It seems your brother George took her out of the rest home a few days ago and the home hasn't heard back."

"The home's very concerned. You see your mother is on strict drugs schedule and needs constant supervision," added the other man.

Greg sweated, "Ah Geez I can clear things all up. You see I have power of attorney and I gave George permission to pick up our mother for one last Christmas. George bring Mom's pills out will ya?"

When that had finally cleared up and George was not in jail. Greg turned to his brother, "You owe me big time."

"Mmm, this bird is so delicious," said George as he ate seconds. "You simply must give me the recipe. What is it, goose?"

Pearl laughed uneasily, "Family secret, sorry."

"Say shouldn't we save some of this for Peridot?"

Amethyst replied, "Peridot is through with eating. Besides she already had some before dinner."

The older Universes looked confused as the gems laughed uneasily.

When dinner was over George produced a several DVD's.

"Hey Greg, I got your favorite TV show right here? Remember Space Truckers, remember Vulna?" said George happily.

Greg blushed a beet red.

"Who's Vulna?" Steven asked.

"Just a certain girl your father had a crush on?" teased George. "C'mon Steven will love this."

And so the three Universe men plunked themselves down in front of the TV while Space Truckers played. Greg looked uncomfortable while George laughed loudly. Steven Uncle turned round to look at Steven. The boy was knitting furiously.

"Hey Kiddo what you making?" asked George casually.

"I'm knitting a shawl for my girlfriend. It was supposed to be a sweater but I'm not that good yet," said Steven not taking his eyes off the needles.

Greg smiled, "I'm sure Connie will love it."

George suddenly shouted, "Steven stop knitting. This is when Vulna makes her first appearance."

Greg fidgeted uncomfortably as a scantily clad green skinned woman appeared on screen. So this was the famous Vulna, the truck stop's mechanic but Steven noticed something else.

"Hey, she looks like Peridot," commented Steven. He was now interested.

For the next three hours the entire household minus Peridot watched the show. Steven kept his eyes glued to the screen his knitting forgotten. While Pearl laughed loudly at the depictions of space travel. When it got to 10 pm George turned off the TV.

"Okay Steven it's time for bed. You don't want to be awake when Santa arrives," announced George.

"A strange man breaking into our house in the middle of the night, creepy," said Steven under his breath. "Yeah, I'm going upstairs to my bedroom."

"Wait Kiddo Peridot's sleeping there,' called out Steven's father.

"Leave him be, it's Christmas eve," laughed Greg. "Besides what could he possibly be up to."

Steven sat cross legged on the bed. Peridot was dead to the world. He wore his yellow pajamas as he knitted the last of the shawl. Looking down at his love he kissed her forehead and curled up beside her.


	3. Chapter 3

Steven's First Christmas Part 3

The Big Day

When George woke up he found the farmhouse unusually quiet. For one thing it was the middle of the morning, the man had fully expected to be woken up by his impatient nephew eager to unwrap his presents. Instead he found the boy still in his pajamas calmly drinking a cup of tea. It was peace on earth.

Wait a second her spoke too soon. He heard Garnet hammering on the door.

"Peridot open the door," said Garnet. "Mrs. Universe needs to use the washroom."

"Garnet, I can't I am about to expel Swan remains very soon, at least I hope. I need to use the organic waste receptacle. "

"Open up or I'll break this door down."

The door slowly opened as Peridot reluctantly stepped out. She looked at Garnet. She looked at Momma Universe. Her eyes bulged but before she could reenter the bathroom Garnet held her back. It was I bad idea. With an act reminding George of the exorcist she vomited a noxious stream of half-digested swan all over Garnet. When she saw what she had done Peridot ran out as fast as she could out of the house.

The next few minutes brought home how alien his household was. The tree _ran_ after the little girl. Both he and his Mom stared opened mouthed at the scene. His mom recovered first. She looked up at Garnet angrily.

"Gwen, you should save you're sorry to that Christmas elf," okay Mom was having one of her bad days.

Later on after Garnet had shower and George had changed his mother, Pearl came back in after searching for the green gem outside.

"Peridot and Balsam are hiding up a tree," said Pearl crossly. "No amount of coaxing will bring them down."

"So does that mean we can open our presents now?" asked Amethyst.

When they gathered round the where the tree should be. There was a forced air of jollity. It didn't seem right. One member of the strange family wasn't there. George noticed a strange note there. When he asked what it said his nephew answered that it came from Peridot and it said look inside the barn.

"Alright everybody let's look inside the barn then," said Steven.

When they got dressed and looked inside they saw the hard work the technician had done. Steven's presents were in full view, and the rest of the gifts were wrapped in bright red bows. She even made a present for Greg and George's mother. There was a guilty silence.

George spoke up first, "You know Mom's not lucid right now. I think Christmas should be delayed for a little while. So what do you say Greg marathon Space Truckers session."

For the rest of the day the strange family sat round the TV. Occasionally Pearl or Steve would pop out to calm Peridot down. During one such session Pearl took the car. When she came back a while later she had the family laptop in her arms.

Steven enjoyed being with Grandma and Uncle George and the TV show was great. His uncle would comment on the show. They came to a very interesting spot.

George sat up and said "Oh this is my favorite part. Vulna's mother comes in and it is revealed the Vulna is actually a princess. Ha, ha, nobody saw that coming."

Garnet fidgeted uncomfortably. Good she should feel ashamed.

Later on after dinner, a light affair considering Christmas was delayed. Pearl finally managed to bring Peridot in the tree followed then and set itself back in its place.

"Okay everybody's here. Let's unwrap our presents," said Steven jumping with anticipation. He dragged Peridot over to the tree as the rest of the family followed. Balsam handed the first present to Pearl, it from was from Peridot. When the Pale gem unwrapped it her eyes lit up.

"Just what I always wanted, thank you Peridot," said Pearl as she looked down at the taumergic oscillator.

Amethyst cleared her throat. Was she holding George's keys? "This is a symbolic gift, when we finally get back to the temple you can share my room with me. You know help me turn my junk into something useful. Oh Geez you're crying."

Peridot gave a rare smile and hugged the purple gem. This Christ mas was starting to be enjoyable. They unwrapped even more presents. Steven got a set of 2 paintball guns from his uncle and grandmother. Garnet frowned as she opened the present Amethyst and Peridot made. It was a bust of Garnet made out of coal. The others made a big show of receiving their presents there were near the end of unwrapping their presents when Pearl blindfolded Peridot.

When the blindfold was removed it revealed the laptop in the house. Pearl smiled down at the little gem.

"I set up the internet up here and put a bookmark on the library of Alexandria. After all what do you get for the gem who can make everything?"

For a while the technician stood stock still. Her mouth moved, "I think it's time we went back to the barn don't you."

As the family trudged through the snow they saw a set of car lights coming up the driveway. When the car reached the group out spilled Connie and her parents looking absolutely happy. Connie held in her arms a small present clearly meant for Steven. The boy excused himself and came back with two bundles.

When they finally got inside Connie's jaw dropped. Peridot made a big show of handing out her gifts. The human girl could see she was outclassed as Peridot handed Greg an electric guitar, grandmother and uncle universe a snowmobile and what looked like a holoscreen to Amethyst. But the worst was yet to come with a flourish the little showoff guided Steven to two giant robots one Steven and one for her. Her heart sank, her face fell.

Her heart lightened when Steven smiled, "I didn't have time to wrap this but will you please accept this."

In her boyfriend's hands was a green shawl decorated with stars. Connie laughed and grabbed the shawl from his hands.

"Steven this is beautiful, thank you," cried Connie.

Steven looked uncomfortable, "Um Connie that's Peridot's present. You're getting a homemade candle."

The green freak launched herself at Steven giving a big hug and a kiss. Connie felt humiliated as Peridot wrapped herself in the present that should rightfully be hers.

Steven's uncle laughed, "It looks like Steven takes after his old man right Greg?"

The two combatants circled each other as the other stayed back at a safe distance. Steven was in a pink rectangular robot with a star painted in the front. Peridot had wisely covered the cockpit with a clear hatch. While Peridot was in her old green diamond shaped robot.

"I've got my protection. I've seen your moves. Let's get ready to rumble," smirked Steven.

Peridot sneered, "Steven you're a lover not a fighter. I'm going to win this dance."

"Don't be so sure you see I watched you fight Pearl before and I learned." The young man launched a barrage of paintballs at Peridot.

"Nice try keeping your distance that would be effective if you used real bullets. Time to bring it up close."

Faster than Steven could react the green gem launched her robot at the boy knocking his robot and him to the ground. Peridot's robot straddled him as she pinned his robot limbs to the ground.

"Looks like I win," smiled Peridot triumphantly.

"Don't so sure Peri," said Steven launching his rear rockets.

The force launched Steven's robot upright, knocking Peridot over. Now Steven was on top. "The problem with you my dear Peridot is that you're too dependent on technology. Prepare to be boarded,"

The hatch door opened pinning Peridot inside her cab. Steven was also trapped as the space between was too small him to get out. Helplessly the robots flailed their limbs wildly as they tried to get free.

George howled with laughter, "They look like they're-"

"Don't you dare say it," warned Greg darkly.


End file.
